cuphead_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pupeteer
The Puppeteer is a boss in Cuphead 2 animeated in action (Thanks for letting me put bosses in here Yokai). He is found in sky high zone. The stage takes place in a tiny theater, with similar looks to sally stageplay’s zone. Description Phase one: Woody looks very Pinocchio-like, since that was his inspiration Phase 2: Stick-bot is made mostly out of tinfoil, with strings attached to his arms and legs so they can be moved Phase 3: String man is made out of cardboard and is mostly strung up horizontally to allow flight Phase 4: The devil is sort of a plush, but there are no strings, suggesting that maybe this is the real devil. Phase 5: Woodhead and cardman are made of wood and cardboard respectively Phase 6: The puppeteer is a human who looks giant, but is not. He has a bushy mustache, a face similar to king dice, and smokes a large pipe. Introduction A curtain rises, revealing a forest. The first marionette (Woody) lowers down slowly, hanging limp and lifeless before suddenly springing to life. Phase One ”If I said you could win this, my nose would get longer” Woody has a few attacks, most of which involve Woody stretching himself. *Arm stretch: Woody’s arm stretches offstage and slams down in a random spot *Shrapnel spit: Woody spits out splinters of wood at the player *Nose grow: Woody‘s nose grows across the screen, which the player must duck under. Once Woody is defeated, his head topples off and rolls offstage while his body is lifted back up. Stickbot is assembled, the background changes into a factory, and phase 2 begins. Phase Two ”ELIMINATE! ELIMINATE! ELIMINATE!” Stickbot has a few attacks Homing shot* Stickbot fires a homing laser Malfunction* Stickbot “glitches out” and moves across the screen very quickly Mini-stick* Stickbot fires a small drone which climbs the walls before dropping on you Once he is defeated, Stickbot self destructs and his pieces fly off-screen. String-mans shadow becomes larger and clearer before he smashes into the ground Phase Three ”You’re about to get splintered” String-man also has a few attacks. *Fly-by: String-man flies across the screen, and the player must jump over him *Stomp: String-man slams into the ground, releasing a shockwave *freeze Breath: Identical in function to Cala-maria’s petrify beam On occasion, a giant mechanical walker will charge through, and its legs deal contact damage. Once String-man is defeated, he smashes into the walker and the two fly off-screen and crash. The background changes to a hellish landscape, and the plush devil appears. Phase Four ”Time for a rematch of ceramic and stuffing” The devil will use a few attacks *trident toss: The devil throws his trident at you, which releases flames upon ground impact *imp summon:the plush devil will summon an imp which runs across screen *fire spit: Plush devil will spit fireballs at you When the plush devil is defeated, he turns to ash and the background changes to the elder kettle’s house Phase 5 ”We’re you and improved!” Woodhead and Cardman are Copies of cuphead and mugman with seperate health bars. Each of their attacks are based on the 6 shots in the original games arsenal. Woodhead’s attacks: *straight shot: basic attack, can be aimed *Homing shot: homes in on the character, can be destroyed. *lob shot: shoots a ball which bounces around for a few seconds Cardman’s abilities *Spread shot: shoots shotgun like, disappears after a few feet *Boomerang: self explanatory *charge shot: shoots a large projectile which explodes against a surface into smaller projectiles Once one has died, they will break, and a cardboard cutout of the Cuphead or mugman ghost will float out. Once both are down, the puppeteer will be enraged and destroy the stage, and the ground will break. Phase Six “You broke my show, I broke you” The ground is now unusable, and a few platforms will have rose above it, and they will fall down at random. The puppeteer has a few attacks. *Fist smash: the puppeteer will smash his fist down, dealing contact damage and breaking a platform *smoke rings: smoke rings will come out of his pipe, and you must jump through them *Strings: the puppeteer will dangle strings down, which deal contact damage Once he is defeated, a smoke halo will appear above his head and he will look dazed. Then you win. Trivia I spelled puppeteer wrong The devil is the only one with no strings, who’s not made out of cardboard or wood.